User blog:TotalJannaFan95/Season 4 Fanfiction
The fourth season of will begin airing in the United States in fall 2012. It was announced on May 3, 2012 that the show was renewed for another season. This is my fanfiction which is currently under progress. The epsiodes will most likely be written in German, because it's my mother tongue and I'm not good enough in English to do it this way. Sorry for all non-Germans. Season Summary Season Four begins with the knowledge that everything is in transition. Elena has to adjust to a life she never wanted, and everyone has to cope with the chaos Alaric created when he outed the vampires and their supporters to the Mystic Falls Council. As Elena and her friends enter into the final stretch of high school before graduation sends them off on different paths, they feel the bond to their home town of Mystic Falls take on a deeper meaning when a new mysterious villain seems intent on destroying it. The series stars Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce, Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore, Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore, Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert, Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes, Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett, Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan, Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood and Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson. Torrey DeVitto takes the spot of Matt Davis and joins the main cast as Meredith Fell. Grace Phipps will belong to the main cast as April Young, from episode 7 onwards by taking the spot of a then-dead main character. Based on the series of books by L. J. Smith, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES is from Bonanza Productions Inc., Outerbanks Entertainment and Alloy Entertainment in association with Warner Bros. Television and CBS Television Studios with executive producers Kevin Williamson (“Scream,” “Dawson’s Creek”), Julie Plec (“Kyle XY,” “Wasteland”), Leslie Morgenstein (“Gossip Girl,” “Private”) and Bob Levy (“Gossip Girl,” “Privileged”). Chapters *Chapter I: The_________Chapter (Ep. 401-406): *Chapter II: The_________Chapter (Ep. 407-40?): *Chapter III: The_________Chapter (Ep. 40?-422): Characters Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert(0/22) / Katherine Pierce (0/22) * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore (0/22) * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore (0/22) * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (0/22) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (0/22) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (0/22) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (0/22) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (0/22) * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (0/22) * Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell (0/22) * Grace Phipps as April Young (0/22) (407 onwards) * Note: *Appears as a recurring character through 406. Guest Cast * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood (0/22) * Marguerite MacIntyre as Sheriff Forbes (0/22) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (0/22) * Todd Williams as Connor Owens (0/22) * Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley (0/22) * Claire Holt as Rebekah (0/22) * Daniel Gillies as Elijah (0/22) * Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol (0/22) * Alice Evans as Esther (0/22) * Maria Howell as Ayana (0/22) * Persia White as Abby Bennett Wilson (0/22) * David Alpay as Professor Shane (0/22) * Michael Reilly Burke as Pastor Young (0/22) * Evan Rachel Wood as _______________ (0/22) * Alyson Hannigan as _______________ (0/22) * Jeremy Sumpter as _______________ (0/22) * Daren Kagasoff as _______________ (0/22) * Priyanka Chopra as _______________ (0/22) Trivia & Notes * Season 4 starts exactly where The Departed ended. * There will be a big death taking place in episode 6. * There is another supernatural species coming to Mystic Falls. * Something very old will be a big threat to the town. * Characters like April Young or Connor Owens are only loosely based on the recent spoilers for season four. There will be huge differences. * The roles of Evan Rachel Wood, Jeremy Sumpter, Daren Kagasoff, Priyanka Chopra and Alyson Hannigan will be revealed with their first appearance. Category:Blog posts